School Yard Blues
by MakaEaterAlbarnEvans
Summary: So, I don't know if this will be sad or happy. Just warning ya. AU. Maka is a scholarship student at a pompous High School made mostly of rich orphans. Then Soul "Eater" Evans transfers in. After a rocky start, they soon become really close. But what happens when Soul's dirty little secret comes into the light?
1. The New Kid

**A/N: New Story, new story! Haha, sorry, I am just really happy about it! Enjoy, ma peeps! This is all in Maka's Point of View. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Believe me. I have a very sick sense of humor that I would have used in making it if I had owned it. Which, again, I do not, have not, and most likely will not.**

_Princess Juliana watched from her tower as Prince Jacob rode away on his noble steed. She had tears in her eyes, watching her lover go. When will he come back for me? When will my love return to his rightful place in my embrace? She thought to herself, turning away from the window. Perhaps, she thought, I can find some way to keep myself busy with my love off fighting in the war. Perhaps, she thought mischievously, the stable boy Jasper will help. _

"Maka Albarn?" The nasally voice of Mr. Meyers echoed in the classroom, rising above the chatter of all the other students.

"Present." I said, sighing as I marked my place in the book. Guess I'll have to wait until after school to find out what happens to the love triangle of Juliana, Jacob, and Jasper.

"Black*Star?" Mr. Meyers called this time. There was, of course, no answer. That wasn't really a surprise though. That delinquent never came to school, at least not if he could help it. The only reason the Shibusen even kept him around was because his foster parents owned practically half the town and always gave the school huge "donations". I shook my head in disgust at the thought. The only reason the school keeps me around is because I make the required grade. I, unfortunately, have no parents that piss money. Or, for that matter parents at all.

Sid, the gym teacher/hall monitor came in and whispered something to Mr. Meyers.

"Well students, it appears we have someone new joining us today!" He gestured for the kid to come in. "Please welcome," He looked down at the note the Sid had handed him, "Soul 'Eater' Evans?" I looked up as the most gorgeous boy in the entire high school walked in. And that is saying a lot, given that this school is full of rich spoiled brats and a few lonely scholarship kids like me.

Soul had snow white hair and blood red eyes. He gave the class an arrogant half smirk and flashed us all with razor sharp teeth. I heard a few students gasp, and almost everyone of them paled. I just found myself wondering if they were put in surgically or if they were natural. I zoned out for a minute, losing my train of thought as my ADHD kicked in. I found myself thinking about all the different types of surgeries that could be done to make his teeth like that. Before long, though I heard a throat clear and I stiffened, looking around. I nearly screamed in surprise when I looked next to me and saw Soul in what I thought was the empty seat next to me.

"Guess we're partners then." He said, that arrogant smirk still on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we are." How had I not noticed that the seat next to mine was the only empty seat in the classroom? I opened my notebook and began taking notes as Mr. Meyers started teaching.

"I'm Soul, full name Soul Eater." He said, holding his hand out so I could shake it.

"Good to know, Eater. Now, if ya don't mind, I would really like to get back to my notes."

"What are you, some kind of a brainiac? Being a book worm just ain't cool anymore." He leaned back in his chair. I saw as the first two legs left the floor, and even though my brain screamed at me to stop, my foot moved on its own and kicked his chair back so he went sprawling.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, blushing beet red.

" ," I think this was the first time I ever heard Mr. Meyers yell. "I would like to ask you to watch your language in MY classroom." The class laughed after Soul awkwardly got off the floor and righted his chair. He glared daggers at me, but I just threw his arrogant smirk right back at him.

"Your dead meat tiny-tits." That comment was said just loud enough that the tables in front and behind could hear. I heard snickers and whispers of the lewd nickname travel across the room in less than three seconds flat. It's safe to say my laughing was silenced right after that.

"What did you just call me?" I knew it was useless, since by the end of the day, I will officially be labeled Tiny-Tits, but I really wanted to get the last word.

"You heard me," He leaned in so close that I felt his soft lips brush my ear and send a jolt down my spine. "Tiny-Tits."

"S-sexist pig." I stammered, cursing myself over my own awkwardness. Luckily I was saved by a tornado with blue pointed hair.

"YO, WHO IS THIS 'SOUL EATER' THAT IS TAKING AWAY FROM MY FAME?! AND," This is where the crazy blue haired monkey literally gasps in shock, "ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY MAKA?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Your Maka?" I asked in shock. Since when did I belong to this delinquent? I didn't even know the kid knew my name.

"HAHAHA OF COURSE! YOU ARE MY NERD! Also, Tsubaki wanted me to introduce you to her. LET'S GO!" The crazy kid grabbed my hand and, before I could protest, dragged me out of the classroom.

"B-but what about class?!" This was insane! My foster family is going to freak out! They already don't want to adopt me, and I am so not going back into the system over this crazy eyed monkey.

"HAHAHA, WHO CARES ABOUT A DUMB TEACHER WHEN YOU HAVE THIS BIG STAR AROUND?!"

"Someone who doesn't have anyone who wants them, that's who!" I tugged my hand free and took off the opposite way, tears burning my eyes. If I am going to get in trouble for skipping, I am so not going to spend my time with that ass hat.

"Maka wait-" Black*Star called after me, but I was already gone. I was still sprinting at full speed, tears racing down my face, when I collided with a certain broad chest. I looked up into crimson eyes and snow white hair.

"Fuck." I whispered trying, but failing, to stop the flow of tears.

"Maka? Why are you crying?" Soul looked confused and bent over to help me up. I tried to stand on my own, but stopped when a sharp pain shot up my leg. I must have sprained my ankle in the collision. So, unable to run away, I did the next best thing.

"Go away. You don't have to pretend to care!" I curled up in a ball and buried my face in my arms. Why don't these tears ever stop!

"Is it really so hard to believe I actually care?"

"Yes, especially after you humiliated me in class today!"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who kicked my chair!"

"Well, you shouldn't have insulted me!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a tight ass, Tiny-Tits, you wouldn't get insulted so much!" I stiffened up. He had gone too far. I curled up tighter and the tears increased in number, turning from a few tears to sobs that managed to tear themselves out of my throat. "Maka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Let's just… I mean, can we just start over?"

I thought about it, and while my mind was distracted, my tears started to lighten up. Just because I wanted to stop fighting didn't mean I had to talk to him though. Not until I got a heartfelt apology. So, instead of responding like a normal person, I just nodded my head. I heard him let out a relieved sigh.

"So, ah, Maka, do you want me to help you home?" I nodded again. "Come on, let's go then." He held out his hand and I took it, still not looking at him. When I tried to stand though, my leg was shot with pain again. I winced and tried to keep going, but Soul had noticed. "Come on Maka, you get a free piggy back ride today." And before I could stop him, he was already stooped I front of me. With little other options, I climbed on his back and he set off again. When we got to the orange and black motorcycle, my heart started pounding and a very bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

**A/N: So guys, Whatcha think? I'm stopping here, because my veteran fans know how I love them cliff hangers and also cause I don't want to keep writing a dead end story. So if the response is good, I shall continue, if not then we shall forget this terrible story ever came into existence.**


	2. Where to Skipper?

**a/N:**** Instant update! Mwuaahahaha I really wanted to update the newest chapter for this one, cause i like where it is going. So, if you like this story, check out some of my other ones, kay? Enjoy****!**

"Soul, I don't think this is a good idea." I was really nervous as Soul put me down on the ground. "Soul, the school has probably already called my house; I don't think it would make anything better to come home on the back of a motorcycle."

"Who said we were going to your house? You look like you could use a break from all this." He gestured outward with a wide sweep of his arm.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, we're going." He helped me limp over to the bike and throw my leg over the side. "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

"Umm, no, I don't believe I have." I flushed red.

"Alright, front seat it is." He chuckled at my red face and sat behind me. I shifted, uncomfortable. _Well, of course you are uncomfortable. You aren't usually sandwiched between hot guys and motorcycles! _I chided myself. Wait, hot guys? I turned a little to see Soul messing with the controls on the bike. He had a strong, defined jaw, a few small scars and newer cuts were barely noticeable. His biceps were muscular enough that I could see them bulging against the leather of his jacket. Not to mention that he was _tall_. He must have been somewhere around six feet five inches. I guess you could say he was hot. If you are, ya know, into that type of guy.

"So, ah, where are we going exactly?" I coughed. He turned around and gave me a devilish smirk as he started up the bike.

"You'll see!" He shouted over the sound of the motorcycle. He was so close to me I could feel his breath hot on the back of my neck.

**A/N: So I was just bored and wanted to do a short little chapter thingy.**


	3. Update

**Okay guys, i know you have been waiting a while for this, and you are probably going to be so pissed to find out that this isn't a chapter, but i just wanted to let everyone out there know that yes, i am still alive, and yes there will be a new chapter posted this week, maybe more, probably one for each story. Sorry that i haven't posted in a while but life happened and it bitch slapped me into the ice age. Anyways, i hope you guys keep reading my stories. And btw, for my Soul Stealers story: Dark Chrona, that would suck for Liz if it turned into a KidChrona (what would that pairing be? KidNa? ChornId?) Thanks for stayin w/ me through this crazy story! I'll post as often as I can, but no promises since life just enjoys bitch slapping me.**


End file.
